


Fairness of Death

by DragonRiderSayomi



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Based on an au prompt I saw on tumblr, Character Death, F/M, Fairy tail au, Grim reaper au, Sorry again, The 'Your reaper is constantly getting closer to you' AU, but not a major plot point, dont hate me, slight detective au, sorry - Freeform, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:58:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9669833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRiderSayomi/pseuds/DragonRiderSayomi
Summary: We are born. We live. We die.But what if we can see it coming? What if there is a mysterious presence that inches closer and closer to us as our day of demise draws near? My name is Natsu Dragneel.And this is that story.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Right....So in other news....  
> Yaaay believe it or not this is the first thing I have written in a year!  
> And it stemmed from a good friend of mine and I deciding to do a fic swap surrounding the same idea of 'Reapers that make their way towards us to escort us to the beyond' sort of thing....
> 
> It feels good to have written again....

Everyone has a reaper. From the day we come into this world, they are there right along side us, usually out of sight. That is until the day comes when the reaper will take you away…in other words: death. This is the universal truth. No one knows where they come from or why we can only see our own reapers. That’s just the way it works. One thing I have discovered in my line of work is that our choices in life affect the proximity of our reapers. Or maybe that’s just mine. I’m sure someone who lives a nice quiet life never sees theirs until the day they die. My name is Natsu Dragneel. And this is the day my reaper came for me.

 

 

A blonde young woman stood at the face of the vending machine, contemplating what her snack for the evening would be. After finally settling on the cookies, she pressed a couple buttons as her reward fell to the opening.

On her way back she glanced outside to see the sun’s rays coming in through the many windows.

 

_Sure looks beautiful out there. A shame it always seems so dismal in here._

 

She clutched her briefcase tighter to her chest as she remembered what she was here to do. Steeling herself, she strode down the long hallways to her destination. When she finally reached the end of the hall, she knocked twice on the wooden door.

 

“Hey it’s me. I’m coming in.” Wondering if the man inside was asleep, she quietly crept through the door to see said man staring intently at his DS.

_Of course he isn’t sleeping. Who am I kidding?_

“Natsu, I brought the—“

 

“LUCY! When did you get there? I didn’t know you were training to be a ninja.”

 

The blonde sighed as she stepped up to the bed and dropped her briefcase on his lap, ignoring the pained grunt she heard beneath her.

 

“The guys said it was really important so I was hoping you would take a look, _sir_.”

 

The pink haired man grinned. “No need to be so stiff with me. Of course I’ll take a look at the case. What kind of detective would I be if I ignored the desperate pleas of my team?”

 

Lucy sighed for the second time that day. “Mm yes, yes. Alright let me hear it.”

 

Natsu smiled and began reading the documents she had brought for him quite quickly. Afterwards, he launched into a discussion with the blonde as she took notes on his thoughts.

 

Natsu has risen very fast through the ranks at the MPD due to his quick thinking and amazing ability to solve nearly every case that came his way. Lucy was proud to work under him as she admired him greatly. He took every case without fail; the cold ones, the twisted ones, the painful ones, and every other variation all fell before him. He survived every knife fight, every shootout, every trap laid for them. Outsmarted the most genius of criminals and put behind bars more lawbreakers than anyone else in the department. And for what? To be diagnosed with Stage IV lung cancer at age 29? It wasn’t fair. He didn’t deserve this.

 

“You’re thinking about something problematic again aren’t you?” She snapped out of her thoughts and turned to her partner.

 

“What, no. I just….yes.” She hung her head down as she swallowed the lump rising in her throat.

 

“We’ve been over this. I’ve accepted it. I know it’s hard, but you need to try as well.”

 

His eyes softened as she took a deep breath and gathered up all of her things. The blonde mumbled something quietly.

 

“What was that?” She stood facing the window and remained still for a second. When she finally turned back around, there was a forced smile on her face.

 

“I said it’s a shame you can’t go outside. It’s a beautiful day. Anyways, thanks for your help as always. I should get this back to the guys.” She walked towards the door and looked back at him one more time before exiting.

 

Natsu knew that look. It was one he’d seen often on the nurses and friends who frequented his room: pity. It didn’t bother him as much as it used to.

 

He was more worried about Lucy than himself at the moment. She most definitely had not been talking about the weather. No. He had caught what she said perfectly.

 

_This isn’t fair_

 

 

After sharing Natsu’s thoughts on their current case with the rest of the team, as well as closing said case, Lucy headed home to take a much-needed bath. However, life had other plans. Just then, her phone went off and her blood froze when she saw the caller ID. It was the hospital.

 

Lucy was always one to follow the rules. Plain and simple. But today was different as she sped as fast as she could in her car to get to the hospital. Racing through the hallways that have become so commonplace to her these last few months. She was about to burst into that familiar room when a nurse had held out her arm.

 

She spoke softly. “You must be Ms. Heartfilia. I’m so sorry, but I don’t think Mr. Dragneel has much longer.”

 

_No_

_This wasn’t happening._

_She wasn’t ready for this_

She opened the door to see a raven-haired man clasping the hand of her partner. He let go when he looked up and saw her. Lucy realized this must be the brother she never had met. Natsu talked little of his elder brother, only mentioning his stoic nature and his preference to keep to himself. That day however, she noticed a tear falling down his face as he nodded quickly to her and stepped out of the room.

 

Lucy looked down at her partner before crouching at his side.

 

“Hey Natsu. It’s me.”

 

“Luce…It’s the weirdest thing. I hear him in the hallways. I can hear his every step coming closer. But I don’t fear it. I don’t fear death. Does that make me odd?”

 

Lucy choked back the first tears that threatened to fall. “No, not at all. In fact that makes you the most brave and fearless man that I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. I am blessed to have been your partner. I have admired you for so long, Natsu. Please..don’t…not just yet.”

 

It was at this point that Lucy could no longer hold back the tears she had been until that point. She wept and sobbed hard into his hospital gown.

 

“Nah don’t cry Luce. It’s okay. And you’ve got it all wrong. I’m the lucky one. You’ve taught me so much and you don’t even realize it. Be strong.”

 

At this point the unseen reaper made his first steps into the room.

 

“Isn’t it lonely?” Lucy looked up, confused by his speech.

 

“To be so hated?” Natsu summoned up the last amount of strength left in his body and raised his arm.

 

“Not this one. Not today. I’ve done all I can here. I’m ready.” With this, Lucy realized that he must have been talking to his reaper.

 

_Meaning his reaper is in this room right now_

“NO! Please don’t take him yet! Please!” Countless tears streaked across her face as she yelled her pleas wildly around the room.

 

“It’s alright. Luce, it’ll be okay.” Natsu turned back to his reaper.

 

“Welcome back, old friend.” With that, the black-cloaked stranger wrapped around Natsu and vanished.

 

It was done.

 

“Natsu? NATSU?!” Lucy violently shook his body as the nurses ran in and pulled her away from him.

 

“IT’S JUST NOT FAIR! WHY HIM?!” She fell to the floor. There weren’t any more tears left for her to cry. Finally, the nurses had to pull her away from her deceased partner and friend. The partner that has taken bullets for her, that wouldn’t rest until the case was solved.

Gone.

 

 

 

 

_So this was it, huh?_

 

_This was how it ends._

_Not with a bang, but with a whimper._

**Author's Note:**

> Might make this an ongoing series with one-shots about different people of FT meeting the same fate~  
> What do you guys think?


End file.
